Gang
| birthday = April 10 | age = 17 | gender = Male | height = 6'7" | weight = 330 lbs | eyes = Blue | hair = Dirty Blond | blood type = O | affiliation = His Own | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Unknown | status = Captured | signature skill = Jinki Fragment }} Gang (ガンぐ, Gangu) is one of the nine Jinki Fragments. Appearance Gang's overall appearance is that of an extremely muscular youth. He has spiky dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and an angular face. Gang usually wears a muscle shirt, a red vest, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Gang also wears a pair of fingerless-gloves which contain his Fullbring. Personality Gang's usually stoic face betrays his personality. He is a very quiet and shy unless he is fighting. Gang also speaks in a very respectful tone towards practically everyone. However, during his time as a prisoner of Mūkade, he assumed a violent and aggressive nature to many of Mūkade's followers and the man himself despite Gang being weaker than all of his opponents. When Gang first meets Raelynn le Feuvre, he immediately confesses his love for her in his native tongue. History Gang was born in Munich, Germany. His family was poor, so he spent most of his time working or reading at the local library. He was able to read at a college level when he was 4 years old, and he gained most of his vocabulary from reading the classics. Unfortunately, he can only express himself fluently in his native tongue, making it difficult to speak in other languages. Gang strives to learn more about the world and obtain vast knowledge of the world. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Martial Arts Genius Because of Gang's impressive intellect, he can retain the knowledge of the fighting styles he has gained in battle over the years. His supreme knowledge of the martial arts is only released when he is using his Fullbring. He still retains most of the knowledge without his Fullbring activated, and when he releases it's full power ,and Gang fights to the best of his ability, he is on par with Seireitou Kawahiru if they fought a battle purely based upon martial arts ability. Jinki Fragment Gang's Jinki Fragment power is known as Territory (領土, Ryōdo). The core power of Gang's abilities lie in his control over anything he touches. It becomes under his control as long as he keeps his powers active. *'Dōjō' (道場, martial arts training hall): Gang can create an arena where he is considered the master of a style of his choosing through the powers of his Fullbring. To beat Gang while using his Jinki Fragment power, his opponent must become better than him in the fighting style that he uses. This is the only controlled ability that he has. Fullbring Wissen (German for Knowledge) is the name of Gang's Fullbring. Unlike most Fullbrings, Gang primarily activates and refers to his powers in German, considering his English isn't very strong. Gang's Fullbring takes form in his gloves which allow him to learn the style of his enemy and use that knowledge against them. He also retains the knowledge from previous battles when he reactivates his Fullbring. Quotes *(To Raelynn after meeting her for the first time) "Raelynn, du bist die schönste Frau, die ich getroffen habe." (Raelynn, you're the most beautiful woman I've met.) Behind the Scenes Category:Character